Dying for those 3 words from you (Valentine's Special)
by LittleKiTtyMeL
Summary: [Valentine's Day Special] - TEASER out ONLY! Just your average workaholic and a guy who's trying hard to get her attention, or is it? XD [Modern Day Setting] Story has been now divided to parts.
1. Teaser

**[ ****TEASER**** ]**

**Author's Note**

First off, I would like to apologize to all my readers who read my other works because I wasn't able to update them as I said I would. I really had a busy schedule TT^TT I'm really sorry, -bows down- Please understand.

Secondly, I planned to make this one shot but it depends.

Thirdly, this is a Valentine present dedicated to a Jelsa friend of mine :3

Fourth, I hope you enjoy this story :)

Fifth, I am terribly sorry as I am not good at writing boy's POV.

Sixth, this is just a TEASER C: Full story/Part of the story comes out tomorrow.

* * *

**Jack's POV **

_It's going to be that day soon in a few days huh.._

As I wondered off whether would this year turn out different, I started laughing off the thought about the hopes of us celebrating it together because I doubt we will even celebrate it, just like few years back.

I sighed as I sank down on the comfy sofa and took a short glance at the digital clock on the wall.

11.28 A.M. She's already out to work.

In case you guys don't know, my wife's a workaholic. She gets up 7.30 to around 8 in the morning for work, while I am still dozing off in wonderland. Her work hours ends at 6 in the afternoon but she would normally stay back for after-work until 8 or at times late at night. We got married 5 years ago, it wasn't the kind of love story you might think it is. I thought it would change if we got married, but it didn't. I let out another sigh as I recall back.

_Was it just a simple misunderstanding that turned complicated or whose fault was it to be blamed on? _


	2. Part 1 Nice to meet you

**Disclaimer notes**

The characters besides OCs does not belong to me and they belong to the owners of 'Frozen' (Disney) &amp; 'Rise of the Guardians' (Dreamworks) and neither am I claiming them in this fan fiction.

* * *

**Narrator's POV **

The clock seems to be endlessly ringing through this young lady's ear as it signals to her that it is time to wake up from her beauty sleep. The blonde haired lady groaned slightly as her sleepy azure blue eyes gazed at the digital clock which is displaying 06.30 A.M. She tossed and turned for a few minutes and got up immediately as if there were gold bars waiting for her to receive.

She neatly arranged her bed in the shortest time as possible and rushed to the bathroom to get herself ready. Her blonde curls tied into a bun and she puts on her natural 'Cherry Pink' lipstick ; that's all the make-up she put as she doesn't need any other make-up. She puts on her normal 'workaholic' outfit : a black-coloured tight knee-length skirt, a white coloured tuxedo blouse and the watch that her father left for her. A stare at the watch, even if it's old or cheap, she treasured the watch with her heart. She took a last check of her look and smiled a faint smile that one could hardly noticed that she even did smiled before exiting the bathroom.

Elsa walks towards her kitchen and opened her fridge, she took a look of the ingredients available in the fridge. Without hesitating, she took eggs and bacon out. Nothing like an ordinary breakfast. She spread her all-time-favorite, Nutella, over the toasts as she waits for the eggs and bacon to be cooked.

She sat at the rounded mini glass table with her food and glanced at the clock once more.

It showed 7.30 A.M. She tried not to panic and somehow hurriedly but yet slowly so that she wouldn't choke while having her breakfast. After that, she dumped all her files as well as documents into her Burberry bag and apply her last make-up before leaving. In a rush, she grabbed her iPhone 6 along with her bag, she went out of her apartment while wearing her plain high-heels, down the lift she goes and there goes her first day of work.

**While on the other hand..**

The white haired man groaned as the ray of light, shined through the thick velvet curtains, as if pricking through his eye lids. He tossed and turned around the bed, as his eye slowly opens to take a peep at the time.

It shows 9.34 A.M.

He groaned as he continued his endless toss and turn before getting up from the bed. He slowly walked to the bathroom, as if he was taking a stroll in the garden. It seemed like the time was at his hands when he took about an hour to two to get prepared. As he was half done, his phone buzzed.

Buzz..Message~ Buzz.. Buzz.. Message~

He walked and picked up the phone to see what it was.

* * *

Sender : Father

You are late son. You better get your ass here before you are fired. You know very well what that means.

* * *

He stared at his phone as he groaned, somehow pissed. After reading the message, he looked at the reminder and was a bit stunned. _Crap_. He's late. _Ah_ _wait_. _Why do I even bother?_ Then, he 'tried' to hurry to get ready. Yes, he tried.

Before he hurried to the kitchen of his apartment, he triple checked his attire for the day to make sure he looks perfect. Realizing that he's late and that he doesn't have the time to make a proper breakfast, he just went off his apartment.

He felt slightly annoyed and grumpy at the same time because he couldn't have any breakfast. He got to his silver car, and drove to the company, while thinking of the nagging he gets later.

While he was driving, he received a call.

That old man.

He picked up the call, "Yes I know I know. I am on my way, JUST CHILL."

The voice seemed slightly pissed off but then still responded.

"You want me to what?"

* * *

Elsa looked around, feeling slightly uncomfortable. A whole line of girls were sitting there which makes it crowded. She guessed that they were waiting for the interview like her. Wow. I bet I will even get chosen.

"Miss Elsa, I presume?" A cheerful voice called out. Elsa startled as she was deep in her own thoughts. Due to the the long hours she had waited, the anticipation had started to drain out slowly but as her name was called, she responded immediately.

"Yes." She turned and found herself staring at an unusual figure. The girl was having a bright smile on her face, her hair was blonde and had been braided.

"I am Rapunzel," she continued smiling during her self-introduction, "I am the secretary of the former director and will be directing you into the interview in a while. Please come with me." She immediately turned around and walked back into the room. Elsa stood and followed the blonde hair girl.

"Please sit," instructed Rapunzel, "Now, let me begin my questions."

Elsa nodded.

"Why are you here?"

Elsa was shocked about the question but then replied slowly, "To apply for the secretary position.."

"Are you married?"

"Er. No."

"Are you in a relationship?"

"No.."

"How long have you had the experience working in this field?"

"Not much.. I mean.. Well.. I had been organizing things around in the last few companies I worked in.."

"What made you change your mind to work here?"

"It's.. hard to say.. Well.." Elsa had a hard time to think of a reply for that question because of something.

"No worries. Well. That's all the questions from me. You are disqualified. Thank you for taking the interview," Rapunzel spoke happily.

"Ah. I see. Alright. I will go now." Elsa stood up, calmly and bowed.

As she got out of the room, she silently retreated to the bathroom.

I was disqualified..

No use crying Elsa.. I just have to work harder.

As she got out of the bathroom and went to the lobby, she saw about two big boxes walking in a weird way. She got a closer look and found that a guy was carrying it. At first, she planned to ignore him but out of the slight pity, she went and confronted him.

"Need any help?"

"Oh god. Please."

She took out of the boxes and was surprised to get the glimpse of the guy.

He looked hot, for a worker. Elsa flushed. His eyes were perfectly oceanic blue and his hair was as white as snow.

"Is there.. anything on my face?"

"Ah. Sorry. Where are you carrying these to?" Elsa flustered and quickly changed the atmosphere.

"To the 10th floor of the office please."

They took the lift to the 10th floor and realized everyone was staring at them. She felt an awkward tension in the atmosphere but followed the guy to an empty seat.

"Thank you for your help," the guy said as he took the box from her, "Now all left for me is to sort them out.. Great." He murmured to himself.

She nodded and slowly left the place but she turned slightly to get a glance of the guy.

He was totally confused of what to file in. He doesn't really know much about these documents.

She sighed.

Great Elsa. Now your going head over heels for a guy you just met. Ridiculous.

She turned back to the guy. "Need any help again?"

He turned his head and looked at her, as if staring at her, reading her mind or some sort.

She flushed again and turned away. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes please." He finally replied.

Jack was really amazed by how this girl solved all those bunch of documents in half an hour. He was literally speechless.

"There, all done." Elsa said as she filed in the last piece of document.

"Here's your coffee." Jack offered her a hot cup of coffee that he just went to brew while she was sorting out the documents for him.

"Thanks." She said as she took the cup of coffee.

"I should be the one thanking you for helping me two times in a row. Are you working here?"

"Oh, no. Apparently I was disqualified for the interview." She muttered as she held her cup tightly.

She swore she could hear a choke coming from him.

"The interview?"

"Yeah.. Apparently I think it was because I couldn't answer the question. What about you?"

"I am an employee here." He lied, obviously well.. somehow not on purpose.

"Ah.. I see."

"How did you solve those documents in such a sort time? I would take ages."

"Experience, young one." She laughed slightly as he did too.

He is beginning to find her interesting.

"Yes, master. I hope by some time, your intelligence will pass down to me." He continued laughing.

As they stopped laughing, she sighed.

"Guess I better get going, since I got disqualified here."

"About the interview-" Jack was interrupted before he could finish.

"Miss Elsa!" The same familiar voice echoed inside Elsa, it was Rapunzel.

"Ye-yes?" She turned and saw Rapunzel going towards them.

"Oh my." She gasped slightly as she saw Jack, "Sir!"

"Shush Rapunzel." He didn't want Elsa to know.

Rapunzel smiled as he ruffled his hair.

For that one moment, Elsa thought they looked good together and was maybe a couple. Elsa's heart slightly felt heartbroken but then decided to leave.

"I think I best be going now," She picked up her bag and was about to go but was stopped by Rapunzel.

"Wait, Ms. Elsa. Where are you going?" She smiled.

"Back home? I was disqualified.. wasn't I?"

Rapunzel laughed and Elsa looked puzzled.

"About that.. it was a joke."

Elsa's eyes turned wide.

"Well. To be honest, you know.. That interview is to find a suitable girl for the former director's son."

Elsa gulped and felt so stupid for one moment. Anna had told her the wrong information.

"But since you are really handy in handling stuff.. I had talked to the former director about it and he had agree to see you."

"For what? I thought it was to find a wife for the son?"

"I mean hiring you as a secretary for the director's son." She smiled.

"Aren't you going to be the secretary? Oh wait. I am totally confused now. I got the wrong information that the Frost company is hiring secretary but then.. I should have known earlier you were going to be the secretary." Elsa gave herself a facepalm as Jack laughed.

"You are making things complicated here, miss." He said as he chuckled.

She gave him a slight glare and turned back to Rapunzel.

"Oh well.. about that.. It's not important now."

"Okay.." Elsa felt the slight uneasiness, "How is the former son's director like?"

Rapunzel stared at Elsa in confusion, "Don't you know?"

"Err.. Apparently I don't."

Rapunzel pointed to the figure next to Elsa and she frozed.

She turned around and took another glance at the guy she was with a moment ago.

_He is the son of the former director?!_

* * *

Second part will be uploaded later~


	3. Part 2 Oh my god

Guys, sorry I didn't upload it earlier, was thinking of a better plot than the original one for the story.

To Rodina, thank you for your review and also checking up the story -bows down- :)

Note : Rating changed to M due to some steamy parts.

* * *

**Third person's POV**

Elsa stared at the guy next to her in disbelief. The guy who looked plain in a normal business suit is the former director's son?!

She gulped and turn back to Rapunzel, still somehow frozen.

Jack gave himself a facepalm and sighs, "That's why I told you not to spill it out, Rapunzel."

Everything makes sense to Elsa now. No wonder there was a tension that everyone was staring at her or them just now. Confusions and questions ran through Elsa's head as if she is taking some sort of exam. She hate it when she gets nervous, she would always feel really uneasy.

"Oh," Rapunzel giggled, "Sorry sir,"

Elsa's nervous mode has been switched on as she slowly panicked.

"I a-am so..so-sorry I didn't.. It's just.. I am sorry.. Your majesty.. Ah.. Sorry. I meant sir.. If I ever.. done anything.." Elsa's felt as if there was butterflies in her tummy. For that moment, Elsa wished that she could literally just melt away and pretend nothing of this ever happen. She just embarrassed herself in front of someone who has a higher status.

Jack turned to Elsa, surprised. "Wh-what? I beg your pardon but you've helped me.." As he looked at her for a while more, he began to realised that she is beginning to act weirdly. She was trembling, her face was boiling red as if she had a fever.

"He-hey," he took hold of her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

The world around Elsa seemed to slowly blurred out and she passed out.

Jack quickly took hold of the young lady before she fell to the ground, shocked.

Rapunzel gasped and began to shake Elsa, to wake her. "Miss?"

Elsa didn't respond. She hates it when she always get nervous, that's why she isn't the center of attention and she avoids being one. This is one of her trauma since she was small.

Jack carried Elsa in a princess style and turned to Rapunzel, "I will be heading back, tell my father what happened."

"Understood" Rapunzel bowed.

* * *

_Mhmmm.. It smells really nice.. Like scented flowers.._

_Where am I? Is this heaven?_

Elsa's hand reached out and touched something smooth.

_Ah.. It feels really smooth and silky.. Weird.._

She rubs it more to find out what it was.

_Mhmm.._

"Hey, at least take a look of her your rubbing,"

A voice made her eyes open immediately. It wasn't only because it was a voice, but a male's one.

She looked at the part where her hand was rubbing and she freaked out. She realized she was rubbing his chest and she looked at him, trying to figure out what's going on. She is looking at him, who's half naked, and felt really stupid and embarrassed.

She kept freaking out and passed out again, leaving Jack sighed again. He has to wait for her to awake again. Meanwhile, he thought, maybe I should make some food her her because she might be hungry when she woke up.

With that, he went to the kitchen and started whipping out some pancakes.

* * *

"Elsa, don't be afraid," A gentle voice called out.

"Mama…" Little Elsa's eyes filled with tears, "I can't do it, everyone laughed at me.. I really tried my best. I am not alike with Anna.. She's carefree. I kept on stammer in my speech.."

A hand reached out and patted Elsa's head gently, "There.. There.. Elsa, you can do it too if you believe in yourself,"

"I can't mama.."

"Yes you can Elsa."

"It's no use, I am not Anna…. Why am I born…" She felt a sort of darkness drowning her downwards. Her eyes turning as if it's going pale. She thinks that she should just drift away.. Away from reality and everything..

* * *

Suddenly, rays of light shimmered brightly and a voice pierced through her dream, it's as if someone's trying to save her from her nightmare. Struggling, she tried to respond.

"ELSA!" Jack shook Elsa violently to wake her up. He was sick worried when he saw her sweating as if she could sweat buckets if he didn't wake her. She was calling for help in her sleep, as if she was struggling, and it made him felt like shitting in his pants when he saw her in that state.

Elsa slowly woke up from the sound of Jack calling her, she blinked a few times after she opened her eyes.

"It's you…"

"Are you alright?" Jack spoke, more likely to sound like whisper as he finally felt relieve when she woke up.

"Do you hate me?"

Jack felt surprised by the question.

"Wh-what are you ta-"

Elsa leaned forward towards Jack, with a mischievous smirk.

"Do~ you?~"

Jack felt confused as the girl in front of him had a very different aura from the girl

who was with in the company.

"Are you having a fever?" He touched her forehead to check.

"Mhm.. I am not~ I am hungry," She hugged him and continue smirking.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Jack stumbled backwards, falling with Elsa on top of him.

"Or you like it this way?" She grinned.

He quickly push her off. "Please stop."

"Why?" She pouted sadly, "Am I not good enough?"

She slowly undo his tie, giving him that playful.

This made him wonder, is she really feeling well?!

"St-stop!" He tried to resist her.

Is she just doing this cause I am rich? Jack felt angry for a moment as this went deep into his thoughts when Elsa proceeded further.

_What is going on?_ Jack thought in both curiosity and anger.

* * *

Elsa's head felt heavy on her head when she woke up but her body felt light.

"Argh…" She tried to open her eyes but they felt really heavy too. She groaned as she sat up straight to clear the heaviness she was feeling.

Slowly, she opens her eyes.

_Weird_..

She thought as she felt a tingle on her skin. The softness of the thick, high quality blanket.

WHY AM I NAKED?! She panicked as she looked around the bed.

Her bra was on the other side of the bed and so is her other clothing.

Several thoughts went through her head as she panicked even more.

_Di-did I… OH. MY. GOD._

She turned her head to face the white haired guy, still asleep on the bed.

_What happened last night? _

* * *

Stay tune for the next part ;)

Sorry, I think this will be a series about 5 to 10 chapters more or less. TT ^ TT

I think I will compile all parts in one when the story ends.


End file.
